Barbas
Barbas (バーバスBabasu) is a high ranking Demonic entity, belonging to an elite sect ruling emotion. The emotion he controls is “Fear”. Appearance Pale as a ghost, with shocking green hair and haunting orange eyes, Barbas’ entire appearance is comparable to a circus clown mixed with a mob boss. He wears a neon green long-sleeved shirt with an orange vest and purple pants, held up by two black belts. Atop his shaggy hair is a purple hat with an orange strip around it. He wears black steel-toed shoes. Very rarely is he seen without a purple coat that has golden clasps at the neck, and golden cufflinks at the wrists. For some reason, he always has strips of black cloth around both of his hands. Personality Equipment Unlimited Amounts of Knives:For some inexplicable reason, Barbas has an inexhaustible number of butterfly knives at his disposal. Each knife is exactly the same, having a folding handle that conceals the blade until Hiryu unfolds it. Three major parts make up the knife itself, two curved, hollowed halves of the handle and an equally sized curved blade. Powers and Abilities Vast Demon Energy: As one of the oldest and most powerful of devils, Barbas naturally has the power to back up his claim, easily being an A-Class Demon, maybe even lower S-Class. However, readings of exactly how powerful he is are hard to come by, as no one dares wander too close. What is known is that his power is thick and dark, befitting a demon. Bone-crushing when exerted as a physical force, his power alone is enough to significantly reshape the landscape as he fights. Total Dominion Over Fear: Barbas is fear incarnate, and as such has total control over fear. *'Fear-inducing Aura': Just being around Barbas can make lesser beings absolutely terrified of his existence. Even creatures who can get close to him feel a general unease, as auditory illusions, like a chorus of ghosts echo in their ears. These sounds bring to life the unique fears that each being comes to possess over their lives, reminding them of failures and mistakes. This aura is much stronger when concentrated on a single target or small groups, although in the right circumstances can be used on a crowd as a form of control. *'Dead Lights (死体明かり Shitai Akari, lit. Dead Body Glow)': Barbas strongest ability in the realm of fear-based abilities, Dead Lights are created by him hardening his Yoki (妖気, lit. Demon Energy) along with his aura in the shape of needles or arrows. These constructs actively seek out prey. Should anyone be injured in any form by the constructs, their mind instantly becomes swallowed by a fear equally proportionate to the amount they were injured. The technique functions by “leaking” a bit of the energy used to create the forms into the wounds, allowing Barbas’s power to enter the body, thus creating a sense of fear. Demon Gun (妖丸 Yōgan): One of the few offenses Barbas possess that isn’t directly connected to his power to control fear. By focusing Yoki into his finger, he can fire dark green bolts of energy like bullets. The nature of the Demon Gun gives him endless ammunition for as long as his energy supply holds out. Trivia Barbas is named after a Goetic demon. His appearance is based on Hazama's Joker costume in BlazBlue.